


After Continued

by forthehonorofgreyskull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorofgreyskull/pseuds/forthehonorofgreyskull
Summary: Part Two of my events of the next few days for Adora and Catra. We left them with huge feelings and so much to talk about, this is how I want it to go.I'm super new to this! :D
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	After Continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sun poured through the window of Adora’s room bathing the couple in sunlight. Catra’s tail twitched, she growled and rolled over, away from the obnoxious light and into Adora who was still fast asleep. Catra was briefly taken aback before remembering the events of the last 24 hours. She smiled as she watched Adora sleeping, her face perfectly framed by her long blonde hair. Catra stretched with a groan and pulled Adora towards her, Adora smiled and wrapped her arms around Catra, holding her close. Melog, who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed cracked one eye and purred.  
“mmmgood morning,” Adora murmured sleepily. “Morning.” Catra kissed Adora’s forehead and nuzzled into her, breathing her in. “can we stay here forever?”  
Adora yawned and stretched, loving the feeling of Catra’s body against hers. She had never seen Catra so relaxed or calm. “yes. I think we could make that work.”  
Adora closed her eyes and snuggled against Catra, her ands running over Catra’s smooth fur listening to her purr. “I never imagined this” she murmured into Catra’s ear eyes still closed. Catra’s body tensed and she started to pulled out of Adora’s arms, “what do you mean by that?” She asked in a scathing tone.  
“Hey! Relax dummy! I mean you and I waking up together in Bright Moon!”  
Catra froze for a moment, embarrassed by her insecurity. She laughed and settled back into Adora to try and cover, “yeah, okay, I will admit that I never imagined being here. Unless I was a prisoner or something.”  
“you should see the bright moon “prison.” Its less prison and more… spare room?” Adora said smiling down at Catra. Catra groaned and rolled her eyes,  
“Of course it is. What else could I expect.”  
Melog apparently had enough of the chit chat because at that moment he jumped off the bed with a yowl, shot an annoyed look at Catra before turning his back and disappearing making the two of them laugh. Catra stretched once more before leaping out of bed and finding her clothes.  
“Up for some training?” Catra asked with smirk and one eye brow raised in an arrogant look that made Adora’s knees go weak.  
“I have just the place” Adora said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora had lead Catra over half way through the Whisper Woods to the Crysal Castle before realizing she had no idea if it was still there, let alone if it was still usable. Not after Light Hope, the Spoor storm, disabling the heart, all of that stuff. Unfortunately, Adora was not going to admit she miscalculated in front of Catra, who had been half heartedly complaining, so all she could do was go boldly forward, hoping for the best.  
The First Ones Ruin remained structurally sound, repaired by the artificial intelligence bots lets if the coded artifacts so the door hissed open at Adora’s touch. Adora whooped with glee and ran inside laughing with Catra on her heels.  
“Administrator Detected” said an automated voice and a hologram appeared, “Welcome She-Ra”  
“Set up the training room” Adora commanded. 

The room immediately began to reconfigure itself until they stood in the Horde training area. Adora turned to look at Catra, catching her foot with her hand and stretching out her muscle. Catra grinned, she knew that look and her heart beat faster with excitement, she cracked her neck and licked her lips. Catra moved at lighting speed closing the distance between the and aiming a powerful blow at Adora’s face with a laugh. Adora slid out of the way with grunt and her face broke into a huge smile. Before she had a chance to move into an offensive stance Catra was swinging at her again. She blocked and kicked out at Catra. Limbs flailed as they twisted and turned around each other as if they were doing a very violent dance. Adora finally held both of Catra’s hands and was feeling victorious when Catra ran her tail past Adora’s nose making her sneeze. Catra laughed as she seized her opportunity to retake the upper hand.  
“Cheater!” Adora shouted with a laugh.  
She regained her focus and threw her leg out in a twisting kick and their match continued. As they fought, eyes alight, breathing heavy, nothing but love and laughter instead of the usual fight to the death between them Adora thought back to when they were kids. Suddenly, an illusion of Young Catra and Young Adora rolled by them wrestling. Real Catra and Adora stopped sparing to watch the memory unfold with smiles on their faces. Adora reached out and grabbed Catra’s hand, the feelings from the memory washing over her. She watched as Young Adora squirmed in Young Catra’s grip, her eyes lite up and she stuck her tongue out and licked up Young Catra’s arm. Young Catra squealed and rolled away and Young Adora jumped up laughing victoriously. The memory then shifted to a much older Catra and Adora sparring, they were both dripping with sweat, eyes alight with adrenaline, their chests gasping for air. Catra’s threw her arm out in a punch that Adora caught. Past Adora caught her arm and pulled Catra forward, their faces ending up inches apart. Adora’s breath caught in her chest and she paused, almost as if to try and kiss her when Past Catra’s elbow collided with Past Adora’s head and she gave out a triumphant howl and the memory dissolved and reformed to their younger selves again.  
Present Adora felt her face flush and she glanced at Catra. Catra was looking at the illusion with a smile, enjoying the memory. The illusion changed again.  
A young Catra was wrapped up in her blanket, tears streaming down her face as a Young Adora patted her head awkwardly.  
“It’s okay, Catra” young Adora said beseechingly, “Shadow Weaver didn’t mean it. I would never let her send you to Beast Island”  
Young Catra squeaked at Shadow Weavers names and nestled deeper into the blanket letting out a sob. Young Adora threw her arms around the crying ball of blankets and held her, rocking back and forth slightly. Young Catra allowed Adora to hold her for another moment before shoving her off with a growl, jumping off of the bed and keeping her back to Adora. Her face twisted with furious as she shouted, “You love being her favorite! It’s not fair! I’m just as good a soldier! And I would be a better Force Captain that you would!”  
Young Adora’s eyes filled with tears as she sat frozen and confused.  
“Maybe, maybe if you were nicer too her,” Young Adora started to say but Catra hissed and ran. Adora threw herself on their bed and the memory ended. 

“Im glad that’s over,” Present Catra grumbled turning away from the memory and pulling Present Adora with her by the hand. Adora searched her face trying to gauge her mood. Catra’s brows were furrowed and the hair on the back of her neck was raised slightly, her mouth in a determined line. Adora was shaken by the memory as well. She really said that? That was almost like.. she was siding with Shadow Weaver. The realization made her heart sink.  
“Catra…?”Adora asked cautiously and Catra sighed and stopped walking and turned to face Adora. Their eyes met and Catra’s were full of tears and her ears drooped low.  
“She really didn’t give me a chance did she?” Catra said, her voice thick with emotion, “No wonder I was… the way I was.”  
Adora reached out, taking both of Catra’s hands in her own and squeezing them tight. She took a deep breath and looked into Catra’s eyes, “I am so sorry for what I said. How Shadow Weaver treated us, especially you, wasn’t okay. She was a monster and I” Adora paused, her voice breaking with tears, “ I was complicit. I let you think it was your fault and it was never your fault. I’m so sorry. Shadow Weaver…she.. She made you fight for everything. She made us fight each other and it made you mean.” Adora said softly, holding Catra’s hands tight and holding her gaze.  
“You are a warrior, Catra. You’ve been fighting since we were little and it made you.. make some bad choices.  
Adora leaned closer to Catra, “But even when you were trying to kill me. When you would show up and ruin everything, I loved you. I always have. I loved you when you opened the Portal and almost ended the world. And I loved you when you were stealing Kyle’s ration bars and cheating off my homework in the Horde. I loved you when you stole Mara’s ship in the Crimson Waste, but that was seriously really annoying” Catra laughed and Adora closed the distance between them pushing their foreheads together, “You are more than the worst things you did.”  
“I’m sorry for all the times I hurt you” Catra whispered before grabbing Adora’s face and pulling their lips together. Adora couldn’t believe her ears and she thought her chest might explode she was so full of goodness. Catra was kissing her with an overwhelming intensity that was making her knees go weak. Adora lifted her arms to run her fingers through Catra’s hair, feelings Catra’s arms circle her waist. Adora broke the kiss and pulled back enough so she could look into Catra’s eyes.  
“So what you’re saying is … You like me” Adora quipped no longer able to hold back her smile. Catra groaned and laughed, “I do not like you”  
Catra was completely overwhelmed by what Adora said. Could she really be worthy of redemption? Could she really ever forgive herself? She didn’t have to think about it long because Adora was kissing her and suddenly she couldn’t think. She could only feel the softness of Adora’s lips against hers and the heat of her body. Adora pushed her backwards until she was pressed against the cool wall. Adora’s hands began exploring Catra’s body, running her hands everywhere, pulling clothing out of he way to feel her soft fur. Catra purred deep in her chest as they kissed, loving the feel of Adora’s touch.  
Adora was emboldened by the sound of Catra’s purr and began unlacing the ties on Catra’s clothing until there was was nothing left. Adora pulled her own shirt off over her head, keeping Catra pressed against the wall with her hips. Finally she felt Catra’s warm fur against her bare chest and stomach as she leaned in to kiss her again. Adora felt Catra’s tongue against her lips and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, their tongues intertwined. Adora ran her hands down Catra’s side, feeling the firm muscles of her shoulder, down her back, to her butt. Adora leaned down to grip Catra’s thighs and hoisted her up. Catra’s legs encircled Adora’s waist and Adora thrust her hips forward, pushing Catra against the wall harder and she chuckled into Adora’s mouth.  
“Loose those pants, Princess” Catra growled, her eyes dark and lust filled. She dropped out of Adora’s grip and Adora stripped. Catra openly stared at Adora, taking in her body, the taught muscles, her soft pink nipples, the line of her abs that Catra needed to taste. Adora blushed at the hungry look on Catra’s face. She slowly lifted her arm to pull the tie out of her hair letting her hair fall down her back. She shook her hair out and Catra pounced. Suddenly their bodies were tangled on the floor, Catra kissing her urgently. Adora gasped and pulled Catra by the main so she wouldn’t stop kissing her. Catra, as usual, straddled her as they kissed. She broke the kiss and sat up, running her palms down Adora’s chest with her claws extended a tiny bit. Just enough to make goosebumps rise on Adora’s skin.  
“Last night was incredible, but right now I want to take my time” Catra purred, Adora squirmed beneath her. Catra smiled as she lowered her lips to Adora’s collar bone. She trailed soft kisses across Adora’s chest, up her neck and back down, her hands roaming all over, trying to touch as much of Adora as possible. Catra groaned as she dragged her nails over Adora’s abs. She licked up Adora’s neck and then kissed back down her throat, between her tits, to her stomach. Adora was gasping and jumping beneath her, her face flushed and eyes full of want. Catra’s kisses were no longer soft and sweat. She was kissing and licking Adora’s body, worshiping every inch of her with her tongue and hands. Adora was whimpering and thrusting her hips forwards, her hands lost in Catra’s main. She loved Catra’s short hair, being able to run your hands into it and hold on was excellent. Catra could smell her arousal and knew she would be dripping wet when she was finally ready to get there. Catra bit down on one of Adora’s nipples and she cried out and bucked Catra so hard she nearly went flying. Catra laughed and asked from the side of her mouth, Adora’s nipple still calmed in her teeth,  
“Need something, Princess?”  
“You.”  
Catra giggled started slowly grinder her hips against Adora, “I’m going to need you to be a little more specific”  
Adora groaned and bucked again with a huge smile still on her face, “you’re SO annoying!” Making Catra laugh again. Adora reached up  
“I want you to touch me. And I want to taste you” Adora asked her, she cupped Catra’s face in her hands, “Please?”  
Catra purred deep in her chest as she pulled Adora’s lips to her in a sloppy kiss. While her tongue played with Adora’s she slid her hands down finally feeling the heat and the wetness coming from her dripping pussy. Catra growled into Adora’s mouth as her fingers began to slip up and down getting them slick with her juices. She found her clit and began to gently tease her, rubbing her fingers in light circles and then long strokes, making Adora jump and moan into her mouth. Catra loved that. It made her hair stand on end and stomach erupt in butterflies and she couldn’t wait any longer. Catra slid two fingers deep inside Adora. Adora’s back arched, breaking the kiss and moaning Catra’s name.  
Adora leaned back onto the ground and ran her hands through her own hair, her eyes rolling back.  
“Look at me” Catra growled, her voice gravely with lust. Adora complied and immediately broke into a the best smile Catra had ever seen, still gasping and moaning. Catra thought her chest might explode with the amount of feelings in her chest. This was real,  
“I love you Adora”  
Catra’s fingers continued to thrust in and out, before Adora could respond to her declaration she added a third finger making Adora scream and writhe. Catra readjusted her self so she could play with Adora’s clit with one hand while she fucked her with the other. After a moment of this Adora began thrashing and screaming. Catra grinned as she thrust harder and harder, curling her fingers inside to stimulate her g-spot. Adora came with a gush of liquid that soaked Catra’s hand. Catra giggled as she removed her fingers, straddled Adora again, and began to lick her finger and hand clean staring into her eyes as she did. Adora took several heaving breathes then hooked her arms under Catra’s legs and heaved her up so her knees were around Adora’s ears. Immediately Adora thrust her open mouth out to find Catra’s soaking wet pussy. Adora licked her earnestly, loving how she tasted and how she smelled. She was drunk on this. Adora held Catra firmly in place by the hips but could hear her giggling between gasps and moans and feel her purring. She slid her tongue up and down, drawing circles and patterns on Catra’s clip. Every now an then she’d slide her tongue up inside, making Catra grind against her nose with drew a moan from Adora’s lips. Catra began grinding against Adora’s face more hurriedly. Her moans getting higher and louder.  
“Adora! Adora! Adoraaaaa” Catra screamed as she came on Adora’s face. Her body started to relax but Adora’s grip on her hips hadn’t changed. Adora began to slowly lick her again. Licking up all of her juices, licking her clean. Catra purred and played with Adora’s hair while she enjoyed her ministrations. Finally Adora kissed her once more and then relaxed her grip allowing Catra to slide down her body into her arms. Adora held her tightly as she snuggled into her chest and arms.  
“Can I ask you something” Catra asked quietly, smile plastered on her face, loving the feeling of being in Adora’s arms. She was more relaxed and vulnerable feeling than she had ever been. “Mmm, of course” Adora replied sleepily, her face tucked between Catra’s ears, buried in her main.  
“When you said that you loved me when we were kids.. did you mean.. you didn’t mean like this, did you?” Catra’s ears titled back as she spoke and her tail wrapped around herself.  
“A naked way?” Adora quipped and Catra groaned and snuggled closer.  
“You KNOW what I mean!”  
Adora laughed and paused before responding. She hadn’t really had time to think about it.  
“I mean… yes. I think tha-“  
“WHAT?!” Catra’s head snapped up so she could see Adora’s face to make sure she wasn’t messing with her. Adora smiled and shrugged,  
“What, what?! I didn’t really think about it because, come on, you know what it was like in the horde. Relationships aren’t exactly a priority. And Shadow Weaver especially would have hated it. But… I…” a blush crept over Adora’s face, “…I may have a had few dreams about kissing you.. and well.. you know”  
Catra laughed and groaned again, squeezing Adora tightly, “Life would have been so much better if I had known you felt that way.”  
They looked at each other as that sentence hung between them. So many what if’s and could have been’s. Adora took Catra’s face by the chin and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “I love you too” 

After a few more kisses Adora stretched and said, “Come on, lets get back to Bright Moon, I left Glimmer a note but we’ve been gone a while” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
